World of Fandoms
by iamunleashed
Summary: What happens when a time traveler finds herself in the world of fandoms? Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Lindsay seemed like a normal girl. A normal girl who time travels, saving the world, and somehow manages to keep good grades at the same time. That is until her vortex manipulator malfunctions and sends her into alternate universes. Now Lindsay needs to find a way home or she may be stuck jumping universes forever. But there's something strange about these universes. Something she needs to solve in order to get home.**

Prologue

Lindsay was sitting at her computer doing homework when her wrist watch/vortex manipulator started to beep. She looked at it and saw the message it was flashing: Malfunction #743667.  
"What on earth? I just got you fixed."

She looked through her manual for the malfunction number. But there was no Malfunction #743667.

"What? But that's impossible. There should be. Why else would it be flashing a malfunction that doesn't exist?"

The manipulator started beeping louder and faster.

"Stop it!" she shouted at it.

She was scared of touching it, not knowing if it would take her somewhere.

Lindsay sat there staring at it as it kept beeping louder and louder. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. She looked around; she was still in the same place.

She looked at her manipulator. It was no longer flashing. She sighed in relief.

"You stupid thing. You had me worried there"

She touched one of the buttons and it lit up.

"Wha-?"

She looked up. She was no longer in her bedroom. She was in a large bedroom with other rooms connected to it. To be more specific, she was on its floor.

"Where have you taken me?"

She got up and looked at the time her manipulator displayed. Camelot, England: 2010.

"Camelot 2010? What?"  
She looked around again. This room was definitely not in 2010. She looked out the window. There weren't any cars, only horses. There were men walking around in chain mail and swords.

"There aren't any cameras and this is not 2010. Where am I?"

She looked at her display again. This time she searched to see how far away from home she was. According to the display, she was still on Earth. But that didn't make sense. She opened the vortex reader and read it. The numbers were very high. There was only one explanation the numbers could be so high.

"I'm on an alternate universe."


	2. Merlin

**A/N: I know I put this under Doctor Who but The Doctor isn't in this. I put Doctor Who because she's a time traveler and has a vortex manipulator. Sorry. Also, I made up these camera things that look like beads and show everything as if you're standing in the room itself. They're stored in a ring and the ring displays the scene through a hologram.**

**Fandom world is: Merlin**

**Summary of this chapter: Lindsay overhears a conversation between Merlin and Arthur and sees something surprising. Slash. Don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. That belongs to BBC. Trust me, you do not want me owning Merlin. *sly face***

Lindsay heard someone coming. She looked around and saw a cupboard. She ran to it and quickly climbed in. Right when she closed the door, the room door open. She heard a male voice saying, "… and I need you to clean the floor of my room. They're filthy."

"Yes, sire," a second voice replied also male.

The door closed. She heard more footsteps as the two men neared her hiding place. Lindsay looked at her manipulator and pressed a button. She hoped she could get out of here. Instead it flashed: Error, not enough power. She groaned internally. Now she was stuck here for 30 minutes. She hoped they wouldn't open the cupboard. She took out a camera bead out her ring and slid it through the small keyhole. It fell to the floor without a sound. She turned off the sound before she turned on the hologram.

"Are my clothes ready for the banquet ready?" the first male said.

He was an attractive blonde boy with blue eyes. He had an air of royalty. He was probably a prince.

"Yes, sire," the second voice said. He was a raven-haired boy with blue eyes and pale skin. It seemed he was the blonde's servant.

The blonde boy disappeared behind a screen as he began to change.

"Merlin, what's this?" he asked. He showed the black-haired boy, obviously Merlin, the whole in his shirt.

"A hole," Merlin replied.

"I know what it is. What's it doing in my shirt?"

"I don't know sire."

"Well fetch me another one."

"Yes sire."

Merlin went to get another shirt. Was this Merlin the one from the legend? But Lindsay couldn't think of any legend that said Merlin was a servant.

"Are you trying to impress someone, sire?" Merlin asked with a hint of teasing. "Namely a Lady Constance?"

"Why would I be trying to impress her?" the blonde boy asked from behind the screen.

"Well she is pretty."

"Well, she's not my type," the blonde boy said stepping out from behind the screen.

"Ah, and what is your type exactly?" Merlin asked holding up a jacket for the other boy to put on.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Merlin," the blonde boy said while putting on the jacket.

"I don't think so. What is your type?" Merlin said as he began fixing the collar of the blonde boy's jacket.

The blonde boy didn't answer, he just stared at Merlin. Merlin looked up and met his eyes. He stared into the blonde's eyes with his hands frozen at the collar.

"Arthur?" he asked.

Instead of answering, the blonde, obviously Arthur, covered Merlin's mouth with his own. Lindsay watched as Merlin kissed him back. Merlin's hands traveled to Arthur's neck and wrapped around it. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and brought him closer. He began kissing him more fiercely and Merlin kissed him back with the same fierceness.

Lindsay sat frozen. The blonde boy was Arthur and the black-haired boy was Merlin. There's no way that was a coincidence. But it couldn't be. Arthur wasn't a king, he was a prince here. Wait, how did she know that? They didn't make any indication of what Arthur was. She shook her head. She was so confused. Why were they kissing? Well, she knew why they were kissing but there wasn't any legend that stated that Merlin and Arthur were lovers. Wait, but did this mean that Arthur wasn't a legend. Was this the true story of Arthur? But, how? Wouldn't there be some sort of record of this, some story that told of this? But, but… Lindsay was so confused, not just about what was going on in front of her or how she knew Arthur was just a prince, but why this place looked so familiar.

Then Merlin pulled away and dropped his hands. Arthur looked a bit disappointed.

"You should probably be going to the banquet."

"You're right."

Arthur looked a bit sad but he turned and walked out. Merlin then began to tidy the room, trying to keep his composure. Lindsay turned off the hologram and disintegrated the bead to dust. She didn't want to see what happens next. She also tried not to listen.

Then it clicked. She know knew where she had seen this room before. But, it can't be. Merlin was just a TV show. There weren't any cameras or anything and the emotion seemed so real. Merlin wasn't real, it was a show. But how did she explain where she was or what happened? But before she could think this through, her manipulator beeped loudly. She heard Merlin's footsteps coming closer to her. Crap! She forgot that Merlin was still in here. She quickly pressed a button and vanished just as Merlin opened the cupboard door.

**A/N: So, yeah, please review. Anyone have any ideas as to what fandom I should do next? I'm going to have it where she observes something and doesn't interact. So any ideas?**


End file.
